Build talk:Any/Rt Norn Tournament Spirit Farmer
i doubt the necessity of this, although it may be useful. the nft is fairly easy and a lot of builds can do the job. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 07:02, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::You're right, however I doubt there are too many as fast, reliable and easy as this. Perhaps I should update the name to something less generic such as "Norn Tournament Spirit Farmer"? Hopefully after people experiment they'll discover faster variants and this is updated appropriately. My main concern at the moment is a lack of elite. --05:57, 30 August 2007 (CEST)Thanks Spiderman Freakin hard for warriors..allthough ive heard Ursan aura works nicely..71.222.47.119 13:46, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::Ursan Aura can get you through the entire tourney up until Magni easily. --77.98.23.140 14:36, 29 August 2007 (CEST) The problem with this is that after a recent update, as soon as you enter the area, your opponent will move towards you (except Razah who spirit spams on the spot). This give you enough time to lay about one spirit before you start taking damage trying to cast the second. There is a way to give yourself an extra two seconds or so but that isn't going to help for a chain of 4 or 5 spirits. No, this only happens if you move past the second line of the doorway. Stand on the line and you can wait there indefinitly without your foe attacking. --Arciel I also managed to create a build along the same lines as this (I started writing it before I found the link to this one - sorry to anyone who may be offended). While it works roughly along the same principle, there is a far more specific way to allow you to cast all the spirits you need. Also, this wont work for every profession - there is absolutely no way a warrior can cast that entire chain (75 energy) and even Rits might struggle, even with boon of creation. As far as I can see, only Rits, Eles, Rangers and possibly Mesmers can effectively use this build. Andyhhp -'I use a Necro/Rit for this build and I have no trouble with Energy. Noid1212' Anybody had success with this with Danika? --76.27.86.245 09:05, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :It took me awhile, but I've defeated Danika and Palawa using this build. Luckily I've only faced them once each! Genofreek 21:12, 20 February 2008 (EST) This is nerfed already, right? Sma 14:22, 11 September 2007 (CEST) ::It's not nerfed, just needs to be played a little differently. Thanks Spiderman 12:28, 13 September 2007 (CEST) To still use this build you need to cast your spirits inside the doorway ensuring that mele attackers cant killyour spirits. You need to stand in the middle or alittle above the middle of the areathe doorway pops up in--Abbadonsminion 07:01, 22 September 2007 (CEST) Merge much? Build:Any/Rt Norn Fighting Spirit Lord ... 1 skill difference. Leave it as optional and merge. Discuss. The Paintballer (T/ ) 01:56, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :I don't think there's a need for any more than 1 NFT spirit build, as no two will be vastly different. Merge them all, in my opinion. Thanks Spiderman 12:28, 13 September 2007 (CEST) ::this one was there first. - Y0_ich_halt 19:49, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Soul Twisting? MAybe add soul Twisting, it would make it go by quicker.Fire Tock 15:54, 11 September 2007 (CEST) The nurf does affect this build. there is not enough time to cast even 2 spirits before you are agroed by your opponent. However, I have written a slighting different build with a different stratagy that has had a 100% success rate since the nurf. Andyhhp 11:56, 12 September 2007 (CEST) ::I put this here because I wanted to start my contributions with something. Perhaps you should have just updated this one instead of creating an entirely new article for the exact same build? That is after all what a wiki is for? Thanks Spiderman 12:25, 13 September 2007 (CEST) :::If you deploy the spirits in the middle of the door, you don't aggro, and they can still attack, and some enemies can't attack them back..--82.71.72.46 00:10, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Workie-Nonworkie Here is a list of workies - not workies. Feel free to add, but don't remove for no reason. Ones marked with x aren't done yet; at least not with this build. Or I forgot. Please, if you'll add anything, use the build EXACTLY as described on the page. And feel free to make the list prettier. 193.77.21.227 20:30, 30 September 2007 (CEST) * The Great Zehtuka - Works * Lo Sha - Works * Sogolon - Works * Kisai - Works * Little Thom - Works, but try and keep spirits away from fire shower * Kilroy - Works * Old mac (+Joe) - Works, but can take a bit longer * Norgu - Works * Melonni - Works * Orion - Works, try and keep away from aoe. * Alesia - Works, but can take a bit longer * Vekk - Works * Xandra - Works * Warmaster Tydus - Works * Panaku - Works * Zho (+Onyx) - Works very easily. * Danika (+Brutus+Sheena) - You're gonna have some serious problems (impossible)- this is easy just target Danika Noid1212 * Cynn - Works * Lukas - Works * Razah - Run up to him immediately and start using your spirits. Interrupt his as much as you can. * Ghostly Hero - Works * Kahmu - Works like a charm. * Headmaster Vhang - Works * Eve - Works * Koss - Works * Morgahn - Works * Devona - Works * Mhenlo - Works, but can take a bit longer * Talon Silverwing - Works * Gwen - Works * Nika - Works * Argo - Use interrupt here and it should work fine * Magni - Works, but can take bit longer * Palawa Joko (+2Minions) - You're gonna have some serious problems Outside the Norn Tournament; * Glacial Griffin (Cold as Ice quest) - Works, I used my Necro with 63 energy Noid1212 Old news, i know, but this thing pwns ghostly hero, no time at all. Uberxman1028 01:10, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Ehh I beat Danika in under 20 seconds, all you have to do is call targets on closest one, and it dies, then second closest...it dies... then danika... everything died FAST, as long as you send assassins at danika to distract and Knock down her every now and then her healing is completely ineffective and her party gets wiped fast. Blight 23:53, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Defeat all foes, no problems I found that if you wait untill the door opens then use your mouse and click on the line closest to your foe. (The enemie wont attack you and you have time to) Cast all of your spirits and then walk outside then back in and your foe will come towards you and all of the spirits will attack him/her instantly thus killing him. Works with every foe including Magi The Bison.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 05:03, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Nice build...but... This is a very nice build. Useful one getting two heroes, Zho's Journal, a very horrible gold item, the Bison Cup, and Bison Token for crowns and aged dwarven ales (which is useful for while drunk skills), but wouldn't ANet would be very clever and nerf this build as they would see if as an "exploit" and make it harder for us to get aged dwarven ales. Surely, they might compensate the getting the heroes with quests as an alternative. --Dark Paladin X 15:00, 18 November 2007 (CET) There is faster way to get alcohol. Doing Fronis irontoes dungeon and snowman lair. Wanderlust Beats dissonance by a long way. repeated KD, which hurts more than interrupts. Only works on non moving foes, but casters dont move much and melees will reach your spirits and hit em first.Egon 14:18, 4 December 2007 (CET) :that's one of the good parts of this build. it doesn't need an elite. - Y0_ich_halt 20:22, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::That doesn't mean having wanderlust isn't better; it really should be added to the main bar. --Mafaraxas 05:46, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::Hmm, but for magni the Bison, Disonnance could work work to interrupt his skills also... idk i say bring both. Also, to anyone who is a ranger primary out there, that wants to use this build for NFT just remember that SPIRITS ARE AFFECTED BY EXPERTISE :D.67.81.169.196 11:27, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::I use ursan blessing for the health and armor boost, as well as the KD. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.245.108.121 ( ) . Boss Farms Should we add a guide of how to hench-farm lone bosses and how to kill boss groups so u can solo them? @v 18:48, 13 January 2008 (EST) :This is for farming the Norn Tournament only, so no. -- Mafaraxas 00:55, 14 January 2008 (EST) Anguish Anguish is really useful when combined with Painful Bond. I Am Jebus 10:26, 22 February 2008 (EST) :Eh, see variants; it doesn't make too much difference, and if you're not a caster class another 25e spirit might not be possible. -- Mafaraxas 14:28, 22 February 2008 (EST) Template Code Template code was "invalid" when I tried to load it on my monk.--War Pig5 20:33, 29 February 2008 (EST) :So just put it together manually? Report it on the admin noticeboard if others have the same problem. -- Mafaraxas 22:41, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::Here are template codes. ::*Warrior: OQgiAyiM9N5DWOd2k5sLWNZTC ::*Ranger: OggiAyiM9N5DWOd2k5sLWNZTC ::*Elementalist: OghiAyiM9N5DWOd2k5sLWNZTC ::*Mesmer: OQhiAyiM9N5DWOd2k5sLWNZTC ::*Necromancer: OAhiAyiM9N5DWOd2k5sLWNZTC ::*Monk: OwgiAyiM9N5DWOd2k5sLWNZTC ::*Assassin: OwhiAyiM9N5DWOd2k5sLWNZTC ::*Ritualist(Rt/Any): OACiAyiM9N5DWOd2k5sLWNZTC ::*Dervish: OgiiAyiM9N5DWOd2k5sLWNZTC ::*Paragon: OQiiAyiM9N5DWOd2k5sLWNZTC ::Got it? 20pxIAm * * 16:31, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::U want me to put on build page? 20pxIAm * * 16:32, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::: Maybe put the rit code as the main one (as this is kinda mainly a rit build as it uses nearly all rit skills) and then have all the others below? --Firadesunna 10:11, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Already pasted :P 20pxIAm 18:40, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Dont you need a high Ebon Vanguard rank for it to work? Kiteeye 18:03, 20 May 2008 (EDT) If you change one of the skills to Summon spirits, you can cast your spirits, before you leave, and as you leave, before the door cloes behind you, use summon spirits to bring them through(Must be cast before door closes, or it wont work). Also, summon spirits can be used to get your spirits out of nuke range if that happens killAruna Leet! 11:44, 25 May 2008 (EDT) Confirmed Works for quest "Cold As Ice" This build works well for the Norn Tournament as well as the "Cold as Ice" quest against the Griffin Boss. Simply spawn your spirits with him just outside your aggro. He wont attack unless you aggro. Once you spawn all spirits, aggro and cast Painful Bond. When hes below half health, bring him down with "Finish Him" and "You Move Like A Dwarf!". Hes through after that. I use this variation of this build and it works just as well :) prof=any/Rt Channeling=12 Norn=10 Communing=12PainVampirismBloodsong ShadowsongDissonanceBondHim"Move like a Dwarf!" /build Thanks to OP for this build, done wonders and made these quests easier :) ::Forgot to sign xD SuperJ 02:40, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah I made up a variant of this build for Cold As Ice (Me/Rt with Summon Mursaat and Unnatural Signet) which worked well, though it does work better in the tourny (against most foes) than it does against the griffon. "YMLaD!" is great for interrupting too. 17:56, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Love this build Had a lot of trouble with the quest, really wanted to unlock the heroes...couldn't've done it without this build. S Penumbra 00:36, 8 October 2008 (EDT) Signet of Ghostly Might Signet of Ghostly Might was buffed (gww:Game_updates/20081211) and is now worthy of being mainbar on this build, imho, but I only added it to variants until a concensus is reached that is indeed > than one of the mainbar skills, and which mainbar skill it should replace (methinks Pain). --War_Pig5 20:03, 14 December 2008 (EST) :I think the fact that the build doesn't need an Elite to function perfectly is a real strong point, but SoGM is definitely worth listing as an optional. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:09, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::Please familiarize yourself with this site's policies including PvX:WELL#Inferior_Builds. Simply changing a slow-activating spirit to a fast-activating signet saves quite a bit of time over the course of 6 rounds, and additional time is saved by the radically increased damage output. The 0 energy requirement of a signet versus the high energy requirement of a spirit is another important factor. Perfect function of a farming build is maximum benefit in minimum time. On top of that, unlike the no-elite version, the SoGM version could work on Danika & Palawa Joko. For all these reasons, PvX:WELL dictates that the build be updated with SoGM. I'm only holding off on the edit for the reasons I mentioned above. --War_Pig5 02:48, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::And in the process of coming to a consensus, I merely stated my personal opinion. Due to the nature of the build, the Elite might not be entirely needed, even though it is a better build with it, yes. :::On that note, if you were going to add it in, I'd actually switch out Bloodsong rather then Pain, since Pain deals slightly more damage and will get the full benefit of SoGM (since it actually deals damage, it'll get the damage boost, unlike Bloodsong.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:01, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::::I realized pain was better soon after posting that, and tested SoGM for Bloodsong, exactly as you suggested. I'm happy to report back that the SoGM version is much faster. The most signifint speed increases are in the fights against the healers and Magni. Sorry I took a dump on your opinion! But PvXwiki policy dictates that the best build be mainbar and the alternatives to the best build be variants. --War_Pig5 04:53, 16 December 2008 (EST) :::::I say just go for it, in that case. Nobody else seems to have an opinion yet anyway. it would probably be worth listing Bloodsong as a variant then as well, both as an extra spirit and as a possible replacement for the Signet, if a player would rather not cap the signet (seeing as the build does work either way). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:48, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::::::I will go for it, but I have a couple tasks first, including: This build has extensive templates & usage so changing it requires a major re-write task. Any help in editing is welcome! Testing too: I'd like to finalize the optimal build before I re-write the whole article. I'm now working on some additional variants of the SoGM version (so far: Anguish compresses the skillbar by dealing as much damage as 2 low-cost spirits; Summon Spirits can move the spirits to a position where they will focus on team-leaders like Palawa Joko). I did plan to move Bloodsong to variants, possibly adding more specific suggestions than the current "any offensive spirit." --War_Pig5 04:53, 16 December 2008 (EST) :::::::I'm 90% done with the new NFT Spirit article using SoGM. If people like this one, then, instead of editing it, I can mark it for archival and create a new article called, say "Any/Rt NFT Signet of Ghostly Might" - any thoughts or opinions on that?War_Pig5 16:53, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::I would just edit this one, since this would still be a variant in the SoGM version (it still works, the SoGM just works better). and the current title applies to both designs. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:47, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Use discretion, people come here for builds. If you have SoGM, gfy; it isn't required for the build and most people don't want to go out and cap a random elite--Relyk 02:43, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Why not just stick SoGM on the main bar but put in big letters underneath "Signet of Ghostly Might is not needed if you do not have it, simply use Bloodsing or something instead, it just makes htings faster and easier!"? Possibly put a translation for those people who speak only Bork! Bork! Bork!. 21:12, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Cause smart people would already bring sogm without a wiki build guiding their every step to pve domination--Relyk 23:01, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Cold As Ice for Warriors I have done Cold as Ice with my warrior. Use all runes of attunement and radiant insignias on your armor. Plus I use a staff with Sieze the Day inscription + energy. It should bring your energy up to 58. I use the same build listed here, but I use Ursan Blessing. Step up Cast all your spirits and Painful Bond. Wait for 10 energy and Ursan the Griffon to death. It might take a few times, but it works. As far with the Bison Tournament and using my other toons I don't have any problems with energy or beating foes. Noid1212 SoS Variant I've used signet of spirits quite successfully with this build, though you should only cast the spirits that are needed for a particular foe. Can anyone comment as to whether the Signet of Ghostly Might is better than SoS now? The recent rit buff makes this build even better.----Anson Carmichael 21:08, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I'd say SoS is better. Ghostly might is great but the damage bonus doesn't apply to bloodsong and vampirism. SoS would add another 3 spirits that would improve the bonus damage from painful bond--Grandmaster Chen 16:35, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::I dno, do the math, but with ghostly might spirits do 50% more hits in a given space of time, so more than the 3 you'd get from sos i think, and although the damage bonus doesn't affect all, it's still the equivalent as 1 spirits as well as the IAS to all spirits. Exo Oo 21:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Went through the tournament several times with SoS, it worked on everyone i went up against and the spirits from SoS spawn in a way that, when used in a corner, bodyblocks all melee chars from getting to you, including Magni. :::Since SoS is a signet, bear in mind that it is a good choice for a build lacking in energy/regen such as a ranger or warrior because it is free of energy, recharges quickly (meaning it is spammable against spirit wreckers such as Magni) and efficient.--Grandmaster Chen 22:22, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Mainbar Siphon Spirit I am easily able to do the tournament on a warrior with Siphon Spirit. Could it be mainbar'd ? 12:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Caster proffessions don't need Siphon Spirit, so it's not worth mainbarring. It would most certainly be a variant though. Thomas Dutch 13:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Pain Inverter Add PI with Armor of Unfeeling and its basically fail proof. If the opponent uses something like meteor shower then they will KO them selves. UnwokenSpirit 22:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC)